


*Bound* to Happen

by AngelDominance



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, And I guess, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom!Geralt, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends fighting, Geralt just needed to get laid, Kissing, Lemon, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Poly!Geralt, Rope Bondage, everyone is bi, first fic, just some boy lovin, no betas we die like men, only mentions of Geralt/Yen, srsly i wrote this in 3 hours after getting home from work, thats the whole plot, top!Jaskier, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDominance/pseuds/AngelDominance
Summary: "Oh come now Geralt. How about I sing the one about the maid and the-""No, I don't want to hear you or your incessant strumming. Leave me be."Jaskier's face grew dark at the insult. "Fine, you know what? Ive had enough of you too. Insult my singing, my rhymes, my lyrics, whatever. But insulting my lute playing? I hope a rat pisses in your drink you cantankerous bastard. Maybe it'd do your temperament good!" Turning on his heal, Jaskier stormed, red faced, out of the Inn.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 310





	*Bound* to Happen

Bound to Happen  
\-----------  
"Oh come now Geralt. How about I sing the one about the maid and the-"

"No, I don't want to hear you or your incessant strumming. Leave me be."

Jaskier's face grew dark at the insult. "Fine, you know what? Ive had enough of you too. Insult my singing, my rhymes, my lyrics, whatever. But insulting my lute playing? I hope a rat pisses in your drink you cantankerous bastard. Maybe it'd do your temperment good!" Turning on his heal, Jaskier stormed, red faced, out of the Inn. 

Geralt glared around at the gawking spectators before draining the last of his ale in a large gulp and disappearing up to their rented room to turn in.  
\------------  
Half asleep, Geralt felt his arm being shifted. Nearly tensing till he caught the familiar scent of his friend. He relaxed thinking Jaskier had returned and was making room for himself on the room's only bed. His drifting was again interrupted almost immediately by a sharp tug on his wrist and the bite of coarse rope. His eyed flew open to see Jaskier standing over him, checking his handiwork.

"Jaskier, what is this? Untie me," Geralt's eyes were immediately alert but his voice was gravelly with sleep and a growl of warning.

"Absolutely not. Not until you listen to me and apologize and maybe beg for me to forgive you"

"I said un-"

"Shut up." There was an edge in the Bard's voice that gave Geralt pause. Geralt looked at the Bards eyes and saw a fire he was unaccustomed to seeing. He grunted to indicate he was listening, Jaskier stared him down for a moment before launching into his rant.

"For the past month, you have been the absolute worst travel companion." Geralt opened his mouth but shut it at he glare he received. "Sulking and grumbling, insulting me and practically anyone we meet. And why? All because you parted on bad terms with your sorceress? Because you two fought like a couple of elks bashing heads? is it that? or maybe its because you two were too busy fighting you never fucked each other to relieve the brimming godsdamn tension between you two? cause godsdamn if that's it and your grumpy for not getting laid we could have bought you a whore or even I could have taken care of you. But no, you get spurred by the equally big ego of your equally moody love interest and instead of asking you best and probably only friend for help or advice, you just bottle everything up and take it out on me instead. Its not fair Geralt. I'm not going to be your punching bag any longer and I want an apology. Or I'm leaving you tied up and you can figure your own way out."  
Rant over, Jaskier stood red-faced over Geralt, shaking slightly and waiting for a response. Geralt was silent for what seemed like ages, staring back into the eyes of his bard, searching for... something. He had not missed what Jaskier had so blatantly implied and the remainder of his speech took a second longer to process because of it. Registering the mixture of sincerity and hurt on the other man's face he sighed.

"Jaskier....I--Its just--you -- I-Im sorry." Geralt averted his eyes. He had been a dick, hadn't he. And yet Jaskier had come back. Granted it was to force an apology out of him, which was both brave and stupid, but he still cared enough to try and get Geralt to see his own self-pitty hole he'd dug. Wrongs admitted, the witcher's brain drifted back to that one set of words and he felt a shiver run down his body. He then noticed Jaskier was staring at him.

The Bard hadn't expected an apology so... easily? Maybe he hadn't really needed to tie Geralt up-Geralt cleared his throat and Jasker snapped out of his own stunned stupor. Jaskier's cheeks flushed as he realized the state Geralt was still in. The Witcher lay shirtless on the bed. Hands and feet bound to the bed posts that could easily be snapped if the pale, muscular man really tried. Black pants clinging to his legs and his... Jaskier shook his head' " Right, i um, I need to untie you. uh,, th..thank you for apologizing. I hope now that you've realized what an ass you've been you'll um, be nicer to-"

"Jaskier."

Geralt's deep voice held a dark note of warning and Jaskier hurriedly began to untie his companion. The tension between them was thick as the bard's nimble fingers undid the clever knots first at the witcher's ankles and then attempting to move to Geralt's wrists. On his way to the head of the bed however, the now flustered bard tripped over the discarded blanket he had tossed to the floor earlier when tying Geralt up. The same Geralt he was now sprawled on top of.

Geralt grunted at the impact and again as Jaskier scrambled on top of him trying to right himself. Jaskier froze-mid stammering an apology- when he locked eyes with the half bound Witcher, their faces inches apart. The silence stretched as their eyes were locked, gold searching brown, brown flitting from gold down to chapped but shapely lips and back. Geralt inhaled the smell of his companion on top of him: sweat and clove and the faint musk of travel. As they stared at each other in silence Jaskier grew very aware of his position over the Witcher, and the feel of the man's body beneath him. Hard muscle and... something else hard. the bard's pink lips parted in shock at the realization of the arousal beneath his leg and it was Geralt's turn to move his eyes to a set of lips.

"Jaskier, please." Geralt's voice was strained and he was hyper aware of every inch of contact between him and his friend.  
The tone of Geralts voice sent electricity down the Bard's spine and straight to his own cock."Please what?" Jaskier asked, pressing his thigh into the firmness growing between Geralt's legs eliciting a growl in response. He may be a bit of a coward in most situations, but matters of the flesh? this was definitely his battleground. But he'd proceed no further if Geralt didn't really want this.

Geralt tugged at his restraints, the bite of the rope sending a burst of adrenaline though him. He growled again at his bard. "If you meant what you said earlier, then" his legs wrapped around the man above him, pressing their crotches together ,"fuck me. Or untie me and we can forget-"

Jaskier cut him off by crashing their lips together. It was a passionate clash of lips and teeth. Frantic and wet. Jaskier moaned into Geralt's mouth as the bound man ground their erections together through clothing. Jaskier broke away to pull off his shirt and instead of returning to the now swollen lips of the monster hunter beneath him, he went for the pale flesh of the man's neck, sucking and biting. Geralt groaned at the feeling of heat and wet on his neck punctuated by the sharp sting of teeth. He pulled at the restraints and moaned at the resistance he felt. The Witcher tightened his legs arround Jasker's waist to get more friction on his aching erection. The man on top pulled away suddenly and got up. Grealt released his leg lock but growled at the loss of contact.

"What are you doing?" The witcher again pulled at his restraints, now frustrated with his inability to touch himself. 

After a moment of digging though his pack Jaskier held up a bottle with an impish grin. "My dearest witcher, if you're getting fucked tonight, we'll need something slippery."

"I know how sex works you brat, just get on with it and touch me"

"You're quite mouthy for a man tied to a bed aren't you Geralt?"

"I could break these posts easily and be free" came the snarled response

Slinking back to the bed like a cat who's cornered a mouse the bard reached to grab the witcher's crotch. The man on the bed moaned and arched his back. "I don't think you will break out though, Geralt, you seem to be enjoying it quite a lot"

"oh shut up" came the snarled reply, but Geralt wasn't pulling at the restraints any more.

Jaskier laughed as he climbed back onto the bed, quite a bit more confident now that he'd confirmed his friend's enjoyment. Settling between the Witcher's legs, the bard began slowly unlacing the tight black breeches that clung to thick thighs and strained over a bulging erection. Geralt's cock sprang free as the cloth was peel away. The curving, veined shaft was topped with a flushed head that leaked a small amount of glistening precum. The Bard grinned at the sight of it and without further comment bent to take the length in his skilled mouth. A sound half way between a snarl and a groan left the witcher's lips as he bucked his hips into the wet heat, gagging his friend. Jaskier pulled back with a wet pop and grinned at the man beneath him. "I will tie your legs back up if you do that again Geralt." a whine was enough of an answer to satisfy the Bard and he returned to work. Again he took the man's length in his mouth and began to suck. his tongue swirling from base to tip as he bobbed his head. he groaned as he took the witcher's length to the back of his throat and swallowed arround it. He could handle a bit of throat fucking on his own terms and he wanted Geralt to know exactly what his lovely mouth was capable of besides songs.

Geralt groaned when he felt his cock hit the back of the bard's mouth. He wanted to put his hands in the bards hair, to hold his head and fuck up into the man's pretty face, but his hands were still tied and the threat of his legs being restrained again kept them mostly still as well. He could feel the heat growing in him as the bards skillful tongue brought him pleasure. "You know, its nice to have you quiet for once Jask-ohhhhh" A sudden groan was ripped from his throat as he felt something enter him. When had the Bard slicked his fingers with oil? the thought stopped mattering as a second finger joined the first, starting to stretch Geralt's ass. The bard's mouth was relentless, slurping and sucking with obscene wet noises and an ever moving tongue while those devilish fingers pumped in and out. 

The burn from a third finger ripped another growl from the bound man but it quickly morphed into a groan of pleasure as the Bard's clever fingers pressed into the bundle of nerves deep inside him.

"Jaskier," came the gravelly, deep voice "fuck me"

The man on top let the witcher's length fall from his mouth with a wet sound and he smiled at the white haired man beneath him. "With pleasure"

Jaskier leaned back, his trousers already dispensed with sometime while Geralt's attention was taken. Geralt watched with a feral lust in his eyes as Jaskier spread the glistening oil on his stiff cock. Slowly spreading it up and down the shaft. Jaskier pulled Geralt's legs up over his shoulders and positioned himself at the man's entrance. "We could stop if you wanted," Jaskier's voice was alight with amusement as the head of his cock lightly pressed against Geralts greedy asshole.

"if you don't get on with it damn you, i will break these bonds and I'll be the one taking your ass bard." 

Jaskier laughed above him and leaned down next to Geralt's ear "maybe next time, Witcher." Jaskier sealed his promise by thrusting his hips forward and pushing his cock though the tight ring of muscle at Geralt's entrance. They both moaned at the same time as the white haired man was finally filled with solid cock. Jaskier wasted no time pulling back almost all the way out before slamming back into his Witcher. Sliding in and out of Geralt's greedy ass, the bard set a quick and relentless pace. Something the scarred and strong witcher answered with a matching grinding of his hips.

Their lips crashed together, the friction of their grinding bodies giving pleasure to Geralt's erection trapped between them. Jaskier moaned into the witcher's lips and shifted his hips. Geralt's vision went white for a second as Jaskier rammed into his prostate, and then again and again, the shift putting the bard's cock right on target.

"Jaskier," the Witcher groaned, "Im going to, oh please fuck."

Jaskier grabbed fist fulls of the Witcher's white locks and pulled as he thrust in hard. Geralt released a guttural cry as his seed spattered between their stomachs. Jaskier kept thrusting into him as Geralt orgasmed. The pleasure white hot and almost too much as the Bard's cock continued to stimulate him. Jaskier cried out not long after as he came deep inside his partner. Geralt's sensitive body could feel every twitch of the Bard's cock as his ass was filled with Jaskier's release. 

They lie together panting for a minute before Jaskier pulls out. Some of his cum leaking from Geralt's used hole. He admired his work for a minute, eyes raking over the disheveled man beneath him before Geralt cleared his throat.

"My hands?"

"Oh shite yes let me untie you"

Geralt rubbed his chaffed wrists absently. "So, next time huh?" he smirked looking his companion up and down.

Jaskier's face reddened "Oh no, I see the look in your eyes, you are not tying me up Geralt-"

Silenced by a predatory pounce and lips crashing together, Jasker let out a muffled squeak. With the tides turned the Bard suddenly feels a lot smaller than a minute ago now that the hulking mass of the monster hunter is bearing down on him unrestrained. Jaskier's hands are pinned above his head and he feels a rough cheek scrape his as the Witcher's mouth finds his ear. "Don't worry Jaskier, you know i don't need to tie you up"  
\------------------  
owo end

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you liked my trash heap. Geralt is all kinds of bottom energy, you cant change my mind. I just finished The Last Wish as well as the TV series. Time to get the next book and continue the descent into the fandom. Wish me luck. And again, sorry about any errors, I'm a reader, not a writer and editing is the devil.


End file.
